Technical Field
Embodiments disclosed herein are related to devices, systems, and methods for adjusting an imaging system in a laser surgical system. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein provide devices, systems and methods that allow for adjusting a reference arm optical path length in an Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT) imaging system of a laser surgical system.
Related Art
The fields of microsurgical and ophthalmic surgical procedures are evolving rapidly. Some of these procedures now involve the use of imaging probes. These imaging can involve fiber-based video imaging, optical coherence tomography (OCT) imaging, and OCT-imaging based computerized operations. To image with high quality and depth resolution, the imaging systems and their imaging depths are to be calibrated with high precision. Precisely calibrated imaging systems can provide accurate images of the tissue being treated or diagnosed with good depth-calibration and good resolution.
One of the problems of calibration is that some portions of the imaging systems, such as their imaging probes, are disposable since they contact the tissue during imaging. Since the optical characteristics vary from probe to probe, for example, because of manufacturing tolerances, the imaging systems may have to be re-calibrated and adjusted for each procedure anew with the new probe. Existing imaging systems do not have a calibrating or adjusting device and thus their depth-calibration and resolution varies from procedure to procedure as the probes get changed.
Accordingly, there is a need for devices, systems, and methods for adjusting ophthalmic imaging systems, such as Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT) imaging systems, alone or in combination with a laser ophthalmic surgical system.